Four Oh Four
by GoPenguinSleddingWithMe
Summary: This a college AU with an established relationship. It's about Pidge being nervous on her part in the project presentation and Lance is there to help her through. Everything was going smooth until it was the time for her demonstration.


It was the night before their unveiling of a prototype website and mobile application. They had worked on this for weeks and this is a make or break of their grades. Pidge and Keith decided to be partners on this project because they were lucky enough that the professor let them form their own group and everyone else had a group (up to 3 members). Lance had teased Pidge when he found that she decided to choose Keith as his partner. That didn't worry her though since she knows Keith can pull his own weight when it comes to group work.

She's now talking to Keith online since the final checks are easy to do and are about to finish it. Keith eventually logged off after both had finished doing it. However, Pidge being paranoid when it comes to these things, kept checking their work twice as to make sure that things are going to do what they're expected to do.

* * *

After being satisfied enough on her own checks, Pidge decided to visit Lance since she was on edge lately and needed to be calmed down. Being able to go to your home after school has its perks like having the freedom on doing what you want after school or in this case, Pidge having proper alone time with her boyfriend Lance. Pidge knocked on his house and Lance took his time on getting to the door.

"Hey there _Princesa_ …" Lance tried to say in a romantic way after opening the door.

Pidge managed to get a giggle from this. "You took longer than usual, what have you been up to?" she responded after setting down a bit.

"Oh nothing, just checking up some memes and stuff in my computer." Lance replied with an amused voice.

"Really? Must've been good since you took your time." She noticed his already more than usual bright mood.

"Hmm, you'd be the judge of that." Lance put a finger on his chin. He then moved out of the doorway and she got inside the house.

"So, where's everyone?" She noticed how quiet his house is upon entering.

"They're out of town, my parents took my sister with them. They just went out earlier today and they'd be out for a couple of days. I can't really go out with them y'know, middle of the semester and stuff." He sounded a bit sad since he wasn't able to go with them, but at least he's with her. "I'm actually in my room, want to go upstairs?" He motioned her and then both of them got up. Lance went to sit on this computer chair while Pidge decided to sit in the bed and rested her back on the headboard.

Lance then turns around to face her after a couple of seconds. "How's your project thingy with Keith?"

"We're actually done working on it a couple of days ago, no major hiccups happened, and we just finished the final checks. It seems that things are going fine as it is and before you ask, Keith is actually a good group member if you actually give him the right tasks." She sounded a bit worried.

""You seem a bit off? Everything is going as it should, right?" Lance asked in a worried manner and he stood up and sat in the bed with her.

"Well, we should be just in and out easily. Present our documentation and do the demo and that should be it. Not really concerned with our actual product since it's relatively good nor the people watching us. I'm just concerned with what could happen tomorrow." Now the last part is what really bothers hers.

"Hey, Keith really knows what to do. I was just joking on Keith being the one that needs to be carried when it comes to group work. I've seen him present things before and I'm impressed for someone that's so "emo". I suppose he would handle the first part and discuss what your product is then you would do the demonstration?" Lance tried to relieve the stress on their project.

"That's the plan," Pidge replied with some doubt in her voice.

"Come on, what's really bothering you?" Lance is now growing a bit concerned about this.

"I'm just really nervous on. You know tech, right? Sometimes it would just suddenly stop working with no apparent reason." She handles multiple tech related things every day and knows that there's this unexplainable reason on why tech suddenly just stops working even when you take care of it.

"Well knowing you, you'd probably test it multiple times, right?"

"I did, but you know, still…" She replied in an almost weak voice and uncertainty.

"Hey, don't worry about that, everything would work out fine for your presentation." Lance reassured Pidge to which she responded with a big smile and a hug. Eventually, Lance decided to change the topic "You know, I'm quite getting lonely in here. Wanna play some games and do a sleepover? We're going to leave at the same time on a Friday anyway." He sounded cheerful on this idea.

"Are you doing this to just reassure me for tomorrow or just to have more cuddle time?" She pretended to question his idea.

"Hmmm, yes." Lance tried to answer with a neutral expression and hide his intentions.

"Well, let me get my things." Pidge raised one of her eyebrows, but she knew what the answer to that and got off the bed and got to the door.

"Sure thing. I better start making your bird nest then." Lance told and winked at her, but Pidge decided to poke him on his side before going downstairs and leaving his house.

Pidge returned 15 minutes later and set down her things and changed her clothes. She then proceeded to Lance's room and saw Lance sitting on the floor facing the TV with a controller on his hand. "You have anything planned tomorrow?" She asked while trying to sit beside him and he passed one of the controllers to her.

"Nothing really. How about we hang out at Starbucks tomorrow after school with the others? I feel like I'm not seeing the others enough with my current schedule." He inquired her on his thought.

"Hey that's what you get for going to school only three times a week." She said in a playful manner.

"What can I say? This current term feels like an extended vacation and that means more time for us and I don't see you complaining." Lance tried acting suave on this and Pidge laughed it out.

After calming down a bit, he then decided to start their "session". "So, what should we play? Please no shooter games, I suck at it with controllers."

"How about that racing game that you told me about the other day?" She sounded curious on.

"Well, let's go then." And that, they decided to play (competitively).

It was now around midnight and Lance felt Pidge's head on her shoulder. He decided to stop for the day and slowly stood up and propped Pidge by the bed. After setting up the pillows and blankets, he slowly picks her up and places her down. He then got in the bed beside her, kissed her cheek and embraced her and said "G'night _Princesa_."

* * *

It is 6:30 in the morning by the time Pidge wakes up and noticed that she was in a bed. However, she was not even surprised as to why she's currently in her position or how she got there. She already had multiple instances of falling asleep around Lance and pretty much knows what he does when this situation happens. After like lying the bed for 5 minutes, she went down stairs and saw Lance finishing up their simple breakfast that consisted of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

Lance noticed her as he was putting the plates on the table. "How's the sleep?"

"I don't know, the usual. Though I kind of feel refreshed today." Pidge doesn't know why but it feels like that she just had a confidence boost. Maybe the breakfast that she saw? Staying with Lance? She stops questioning it shortly.

"I suppose your kinda confident now for your presentation later?" Lance noticed the subtle brightness in her mood.

"Yep. Everything will go as it should as you said." She was beaming up to him.

"It will Pidge, trust me." He reached to hold her hand as he said it and quickly pressed a kiss on her hands and then her lips. That puts a big smile on both of them.

After eating their breakfast, they washed up and changed for school. Lance prepared his car after being ready but went inside the house since he noticed the thick gray clouds overhead. "Hey Pidge, do you have a jacket or umbrella on you?" He asked Pidge as she was about to leave his room.

"I always have an umbrella on me Lance, you know the weather being unpredictable as always." She smirked at Lance and he just smiles it on.

"Well, let's leave then. The traffic shouldn't be bad yet." They went in the car and started their ride to school.

 **Well, that's it for now. Any feedback is appreciated! You can also find me in Tumblr: cyangarden.**


End file.
